Written on a bullet
by Blonde locks
Summary: Possibly the worlds best sniper finds herself in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands. Her number one enemy is slowly rising in becoming the most feared man. She's asked to help take him down. An offer she can not refuse but is it worth joining the Avengers? And what becomes of a certain God of Mischief. Loki/OC NO Mary Sue! Rated M for violence, some language, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**I've read _tons_ of Loki fan fics and decided that I should make my own. The one thing that I've noticed is that almost all the OCs' have black, brown, or red hair and brown, black, or blue eyes. I guess that's just common? **

**Anyways, for this story Loki is part of the Avengers. If you guys like it, I'll post more. I already have a story in my head that just keeps getting bigger and bigger. So, let me know what you all think. :) Enjoy**

**I don't own any of the Marvel characters. I only own my wild imagination.**

Chapter 1

They found her. She spotted them. She ran.

To others, she was one of the many people that sat in a park in Utah enjoying all the little things nature has to offer. Those others would be right. The woman just wanted to relax and calm her jittery nerves. She always had a hard time relaxing knowing that she was being hunted. She thanked her previous job for that. Why she was sitting out in the open, she didn't know. It wasn't the smartest thing for her to do. She knew better, she just didn't act on it.

Her previous job included being an F.B.I agent. The job wasn't as fun, nor as cool as television shows and movies made it out to be. It was pure stress wrapped up in a neat little bow. She worked as an agent for three years of her life. She wasn't an agent for that long, but people knew her. Knew her very well. Some, better than she knew her own self. That thought made her shiver.

She was one of the best agents that you could find. She never gave up on a case and always looked for every clue, big or small. That's what her colleagues admired about her and what her enemies despised about her. Bringing up television shows and movies again, normally the agent has their number one enemy that always targets them and doesn't care if they get sent to jail because they always seem to find a way back out. The woman would scoff at the idea while watching said shows.

Never would she have thought that it was true.

Sure, she should have seen it coming, but for some reason she didn't. It was all make believe. Why should she have thought that to be true?

She didn't want to remember the reason why she quit her job as an F.B.I agent, but that's the reason why she's here now. An incident happened and scarred her, emotionally and physically. She quit her job because she couldn't handle being kidnapped and tortured again. She couldn't handle being on death's doorstep.

Her colleges and boss, while sad to see her go, agreed that she needed a brake and had said that she was always welcome back. She thanked them and said that she would think it over, but she knew she would never return.

It's been two years since she quit and she's believed that they knew she wasn't coming back. Since her incident, she was angered that, that kind of situation happened to her. She promised herself that she would hunt down and kill everyone that was associated with her enemy. She started her assassin job as soon as she quit. She never thought she would have to kill so many men before. It was nerving. The kills stirred up quite the confusion. Agents and cops were grateful but confused. People were relieved that danger wasn't walking down their streets. All was going well. She would be hunted but she would win the game in the end. The woman was glad that no one knew.

Then tragedy struck when the God attack New York. The woman didn't care to much about it, as it wasn't her problem. She had other things to worry about then something that was happening miles away. That had happened a year ago, but now she grew interested in the subject. She found all that she could in her down time. She _was_ going to find out more than what ordinary people knew. This was one of the times she thanked her job as an agent. She could hack into anything in a matter of seconds, minutes if it's secret government issues. The woman also grew up playing and toying with computers, so it came naturally to her.

She would watch videos about the attack and the super hero squad known as the Avengers. The Avengers was S.H.E.I.L.D property. She used her hacking skills to learn all that she could from the S.H.E.I.L.D database. She learned everything that she could about S.H.E.I.L.D, which was a lot. She also learned more about the use-to-be threat to earth. She found out his name, Loki, and that he was the brother to one of the Avengers. Other than a few useless facts, she didn't find much information on him which disappointed her. Shouldn't S.H.E.I.L.D keep more information on him? Rumors spread that he joined the Avengers, but that was a rumor. She didn't like to believe in rumors unless there was hard evidence. In the end she was glad to know a lot about them should she ever be against them. If that day were to come.

The woman was also a good thief. She stored some tricks that criminals would use that she thought was quite impressive. She altered them so she wouldn't get caught though. Her modifications worked because she was still doing her inside job. The thought made a small smile appear on her face. She wasn't one to get cocky or have an overly large ego, but she was proud of her skills. She did, however, find it ironic that she use to be an agent. She knew that she had more men to kill. That made her small smile fade quickly. In frustrated her to no end. Every time she would kill someone, two more would that the original's place. One thing that she feared is that her enemy still walks the earth. That is enough to drive her into assassin mode.

But she promised herself to take a brake. After all she didn't want to appear on S.H.E.I.L.D's radar. That was a bullet she didn't want to get anywhere near. If she kept on killing a person a day, S.H.E.I.L.D would most likely have a lead on her. So she decided to take a brake. Her "job" brought her to Utah. A rather beautiful place. Her enemy's men were all over, but most were here. Most were dead.

A soft, cold breeze blew her hair around her face. She lifted a gloved hand to fix the fly away hairs. The woman looked around and noticed many people that were here earlier, were now gone. The sky had gotten darker than she last took notice. How long had she been sitting at this bench? She looked at her small, cheap, plastic watch and noted that it was almost eight. She looked around again and blew air out of her mouth and watched as it clouded up. It was fall which would explain the cold, but it wasn't suppose to be this cold. Not for another few months.

"Utah weather." the woman mumbled. She checked her long black coat pockets for her keys to her hotel room, her phone, and spare money. All where there. She decided that it was time to leave. Stuffing her arms close to her body, she stood up from the wooden bench and made her way to the hotel. She would need to find a new hotel tomorrow. Being in this kind of job forced you to move around so no one would catch your trail.

The woman knew she was being watched. She didn't act upon it. She was simply too tired to fight anyone tonight. She wandered from the park into the brightly lit city. Letting eyes follow after her.

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to explain my OC in the first chapter. I didn't want to explain everything, as other details and important situations will appear in time. But let me know what you all think. I'm interested to know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks to all the alerts and reviews! You have no idea on how much that made my day. :) As for the spelling errors, I'm extremely sorry. I went over this story three or four times then had my older bro look over it. I guess we were not as thorough as we thought. Then again my brother was sleepy as was I. Sorry again.**

**I am so sorry that it took this long! All of my friends and family have been taking me out for late birthday gifts. I'm back now though. :)**

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 2

The air was musty and the room was small and black, save for a flickering light bulb above her. She could feel the dirt beneath her, scratching her revealing skin. Her head was foggy with, what she would assume, a drug. She tried to get up off the dirt and mud covered ground but stopped when she heard a small and deep chuckle. She froze.

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler," the voice taunted. "you really should be more aware of your surroundings, darling." She looked towards the direction his voice came from, but couldn't see him. She started to panic.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _Tyler thought. She tried to remember all that happened. It was late and she had finished her paperwork. She said bye to her colleagues and left. While walking to her car, she felt that someone was watching her. She turned around but found nothing unusual, so she kept walking. It wasn't until she put her keys into her car door that a hand clamped over her mouth and a needle entered her neck. It all happened so fast that Tyler froze with shock. She didn't want to be kidnapped. She didn't want to be tortured or killed. She didn't want to go down without a fight. She mustered all the energy that she could, which wasn't as much as she hoped for with the drug already working its magic, and elbowed her kidnapper in the face. She remembered falling to the cold, hard pavement and then everything going black.

She leaned on her left elbow and looked at her hijacker and stared. It was Wyatt Hunter, the man she just put in jail not even three days ago. Tyler was stunned. This thing only happened in television shows. This just couldn't be real.

"I'll admit that I was expecting more of a fight," he said while rubbing the bruise that formed on his right cheek. He slowly started to advance towards her. "but at least you tried something. None of my other victims did." he stopped right by her face and crouched down, a twisted smile on his face. She looked into his dead black eyes with fear. His smile just grew.

"But you," he reached out and brushed his fingers against her right cheek, back to her ear. "you will be my favorite to... play with." Before Tyler could say anything or move, he advanced on her and pinned her hands above her head. She struggled to get him off of her but she was still woozy from the drug. Her fear and panic only grew and she desperately tried to get him off.

"Shh, the more you struggle, the more painful it will be." he warned. Tyler closed her eyes. She needed to think straight. Struggling now would be pointless, she needed to catch him off guard. With that in her mind she gave up and lie flat and almost lifeless under him. "Good girl." he praised. Tears wanted to escape her closed eyes. She felt hopeless.

Hunter moved forward a little bit so that he could pin her left arm under his knee while he opened and positioned her right hand by her head instead of above it. He looked down at her. She was beautiful, it was a damn shame that she had to get caught up in this. But nothing was going to stop him. He reached behind him to grab one of the two pairs of scissors hidden between his back and his pants and raised it above her palm before bring the sharp, pointed metal down, piercing her skin, going straight through until it met the ground underneath.

Tyler's eyes flew open and she screamed in pain. She had never felt anything like it. She couldn't compare it to anything. Her tears now escaped her eyes and they flowed freely down her face. She wanted to struggle but she knew that he was right, it would bring more pain on her then what she is currently going through. She turned her head away from her bleeding hand. She knew that this was just the beginning.

Hunter watched in fascination as the metal ran straight into her skin. How her soft hand suddenly pool with blood. He didn't bother to look at her face, just her hand. The blood ran down the sides of her small hand and between her fingers. It was beautiful. Snapping out of his thoughts he positioned her other hand, reached behind him to grab the last pair of scissors, and stab her other hand. He enjoyed he cries, yells, and tears. It was his drug. He lived for them. After staring at her he slowly got off of her and just admired his work. Her face twisted in pain as tear after tear rand down her face.

He crouched down by her head again. He had to warn her, should she try anything. "Now darling, if you try anything," both of his hands on the handle of the scissors on her left hand. "and I mean anything," he suddenly yanked to scissors open and then closed them, only to repeat the process a few more times, tearing up her hand. He repeated the same torture on her other hand as well. Tyler cried, yelled, and screamed. It was unbearable. She was sure that she was going through shock at the way her body started shaking. "that is going to be your punishment. So I suggest that you don't do anything stupid." and with that he got up, turned away from her, and walked towards the door hidden in the shadows.

As soon as the door shut, she cried. She cried harden then she had in her life. She clenched her eyes closed in pain and tried to calm down. The sobs that escaped her mouth shook her body, which only brought more pain to her hands. She tried to think helpful thoughts but it didn't help her in the slightest. She was going to go through hell and then die. She didn't want to die like this. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare, only to realize that it was reality.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, wrapped into her own thoughts, when the door slammed open and in walked Wyatt. Tyler knew she was going to go through a hell of a lot more pain from the look on his face. He closed the door forcefully and stormed over to her, kneeling down.

"Who did you call?" he shouted. Tyler was confused. She didn't call anyone, more like she couldn't. "The swat team is everywhere! How the hell did you do it?" he screamed at her. Even in pain, Tyler's anger rose.

"How do you think? I am an agent! Of course they are going to know if I'm gone!" she yelled back at him. For them to notice that she was gone must mean that she's been here for ten maybe twelve hours. It didn't seem like that long, then again she was drugged which would cut the time.

"Well sweetheart," he spit the words out. "I guess we are going to have to end things a little short then." he inflected pain on her hands once more. Opening and closing the scissors, watching it rip open her hands and produce more blood. Tyler screamed in agony. She knew that if she screamed loud enough that maybe someone would hear her.

Wyatt wanted to end things now. There was a lot of pressure on his back and he knew that he would die. He just wanted to rid Tyler Bates of this world. He grabbed a pocket knife from his coat pocket and flicked it open. He brought the knife to her neck and cut her deep. Tyler yelled again. Wyatt wanted to watch blood flow from her neck. The wound opened as the blood freely flowed out. He was simply mesmerized but was, once again brought back to reality. Finishing to job. He raised the knife above her and brought it down.

Only it never touched her.

Everything happened in slow motion to Tyler. Watching Hunter bring his knife down, the door bursting open, her partner, Ryan Mitchell, running in and shooting Hunter. Hunter fell to the side of Tyler. Ryan signaled for other officers to come in and take Hunter away. Ryan ran to Tyler and took his coat off and lied it down over her while the paramedics came and gave her sedation so they would be able to remove the scissors without her being in too much pain. They put a mask over her face and before long, she was asleep.

Tyler's eyes shot open. Laying on her stomach with half her face covered by the pillow, her eyes took note of her surroundings. She was in her small hotel room with a dark wooden bedside table and a small lamp with an alarm clock reading three in the morning beside the queen sized bed. A polished wooden desk sat near a curtain covered window. A TV hung on the wall, above a dresser. A decent sized bathroom was off the the right and the door to the room was to the left.

Sighing Tyler slowly threw the blankets off her and swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, turning on the lamp in the process. She let her eyes adjust to the light then rubbed her face, resting her head in her left hand. Her right hand was on top of her thigh. She stared at the smooth surface on the back of her hand. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. She leaned forwards a little ways before a hand grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the bed.

Wyatt Hunter sat beside her and in his left hand was his knife.

"Shh," he whispered. "this is how it must be." He pushed he knife into her throat cutting her skin and veins.

Tyler jolted awake, hands flying to her throat. She looked around in case anyone was in the room with her. She relaxed when she found no one. Sweat covered her body and her heart was beating ferociously. Catching her breath, she removed her hands from her throat and held them to her face. Even in the dark she could see the big ugly scar on both her hands, front and back. Her right hand rubbed her face and she slowly lied back down. Tyler turned on her left side and stared at the wall. She slid her left arm under her pillow and her right arm across her body. Tyler turned her head to look at the clock. The alarm read three twenty five. She groaned and returned back into her original position.

She hoped that she would fall back asleep again because she had a nagging feeling that something big was going to happen in a few hours.

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I rewrote this chapter a lot until I was somewhat happy with it. As always, read and review. I love you all. :)**


End file.
